I NEED A FUKIN TITLE
by Trevor Collins
Summary: This is my very first fanfiction, so don't expect a masterpiece. I am also looking for title suggestions. RATED M for smut. Caviera x IQ. More chapters to come.


Caviera entered the bar earlier than usual that evening. She wasn't looking for anything in particular, just nothing long-term . She sat at the booth in the back of the place, watching and waiting. Familiar faces entered and waved hey, she nodded in return, fiddling with her hands as the clock ticked on into the night. She didn't order any booze, not this time.

It was nearing 1:30 am now. She considered leaving and heading back to her barracks before the team wondered where she was this late. "Oh well." She sighed and began to exit her booth. The door to the bar opened. She turned to see who was entering and fell back into her seat. It was one of her squadmates. She didn't know the girl's name yet.

Caviera felt her face flush, and she bit her lip. *Should I introduce myself?* she thought, staring at the blonde girl's bright blue eyes. She hadn't seen the woman without her helmet and mask on before, but she was beautiful.

The girl looked over and caught Caviera staring. She slid her a sly smile before making her way over. Caviera froze, watching the girl walking toward her and taking in her beauty.

"Hey ya, hon," the girl said softly, "what are you doing out so late?"

Caviera closed her mouth and swallowed. She felt hot and her heart was racing. "I... um.. I could ask you the same thing." She shot back at the blonde.

The girl chuckled "Im IQ, but you can call me Monika. I saw you leave earlier. The guys asked me to come out and look for you after midnight passed. I figured you might be here," she outstretched her hand toward Caviera. Cav took it and shook back, "Caviera, or Taina".

"How about we get some drinks?" Monika asked and waved for a round. Taina didn't stop her, free booze was, of course, free booze. The drinks came and passed, but the only thing Caviera could focus on were Monika's blue eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caviera wasn't sure how her and Monika ended up making it back to the barracks, but they arrived at the door of the building a little after 4 am. Monika was holding up Taina, the both of them laughing as the blonde dropped her keys for the 3rd time in a row. The door swung open and on the other side was Sledge, arms folded, and angry.

"Get to your rooms now, we are going to talk tomorrow 0800 sharp, the both of you." He growled. Cav and Moni stood up straight and nodded before heading together to the women's rooms. They glanced at each other and laughed.

"Well this is my room." Caviera sighed and pointed at the door behind where IQ was standing. She looked at the blonde and felt a warm tingling sensation in her abdomen. *Dont...* she warned herself *Don't do this...*

The mix of the alcohol and the sight of the woman before her clouded all of her rational thought. *Maybe...* she thought *You want this to happen...*

Monika looked into Tainas eyes and smiled a soft, warm smile before lightly biting her lip. That small bite was all it took to push Taina over the edge.

Taina shoved Monika into her bedroom and gripped the blondes chin in her hands. "Cav, what are yo-" the blonde's question was interrupted by a rough kiss. Monika melted into Caviera and opened her mouth, allowing the Brazillian woman to slide her tongue in. Tainas hands slid down the German woman's body, feeling her hourglass figure and gripping her shirt tightly. Caviera tugged and pulled the shirt over IQs head, only briefly breaking their kiss before returning. Monika let out a soft moan into Tainas mouth.

IQ broke away with a gasp for air and backed up onto Cavieras bed. Caviera followed and kneeled on the bed between her lovers legs. She looked into Monika's eyes as she began to take off her vest and her shirt.

IQ pulled Caviera into another deep kiss. Caviera put her weight on her knees and slid her hands up the smaller woman's body to her bra, which conveniently unclasped in the front. She unhooked the clasp and took the German girls small breasts into her hands, earning her a moan.

She smiled and ran her thumbs over IQs nipples. They hardened more with each pass, leaving IQ quivering and pushing her hips up into Cavieras.

Taina trailed her fingers down the small woman's stomach to her belt, taking it off and throwing it to the side. She pulled away and began kissing down Monika's neck, sucking and leaving hickeys scattered along the German girls pale skin. She continued downward while sliding IQ out of her jeans, throwing them to the side before taking one of IQs perked nipples into her mouth.

The warmth of Cavieras mouth had IQ biting her lip, trying to keep quiet when she didn't want to be. She reached down and unbuttoned Cavieras pants, signalling for the Brazillian woman to remove them. She complied with a sensual growl against IQs skin. The smell of sex filled the room when IQ slid her hand down and into her panties, touching her throbbing clit with her fingertips. She moaned out, and Caviera reached one up to cover the girls mouth. "Shh... desgraçado," she whispered, "mantenha sua linda boca fechada"

"What does that... ohh.!.. mean?" Monika asked, muffled. Taina ignored her question and moved to the other breast. Monika moaned again and put her hands on the top of Tainas head, pushing downward toward her soaked panties.

Caviera got the hint and removed her hand from IQs mouth, reaching down and removing her underwear. Caviera didn't throw them to the side--instead she stuck them down her own and covered them in her cum. Monika looked at Taina wide-eyed in anticipation. Taina took Monika's cum soaked panties and shoved them into the German girls mouth. Monika smiled as she inhaled her lovers sweet scent.

"vou te fazer cum..." Caviera whispered.

Monika rolled her eyes at the woman's use of Portuguese, but she didn't care, she knew what Caviera wanted, and she was ready to give it to her--pushing her hips against Taina again.

Taina kissed down the woman's stomach til she reached just above Monika's clit. She could smell just how much the German wanted her. She had to control herself from ravishing the woman, she wanted to make it slow. The room was so quiet Caviera could hear IQs heartbeat echo against the walls.

Softly, Caviera kissed IQs clit, wrapping her lips around the bud that was now peeking out of Its hood. Monika whimpered and pushed herself into Tainas mouth, grinding against her tongue. She felt she would come any second. Taina noticed this and immediately pulled away to dismay of her partner, the blonde's cum covering her mouth and chin.

Caviera took three fingers and rubbed them against IQs entrance, sliding them into her, pushing against her front wall repeatedly. IQ moaned loudly through the fabric and closed her eyes. Caviera enjoyed the feeling of the German girl tightening around her. She quickened her pace, using her free hand to pull IQs legs around her neck and gripping the blondes ass. Monika moaned again and felt her body tighten. Her back arched and she spiralled into the hardest orgasm she ever had.

Caviera didn't stop when the woman finished, she continued harder now into the girls front wall and returned her mouth to it's rightful place around her lovers clit. IQ trembled and bit down on the fabric of her panties, trying to be as quiet as possible. She took a sharp inhale and gripped Cavieras hair as she reached her second orgasm, this one stronger than the first. She threw her head back and pulled on Cavieras hair to tell her shed reached her limit.

Taina withdrew and took a deep breath, smiling and pulling herself up, licking each finger wet with the Germans cum clean.

"Mmm... thanks for the treat, querida..." She licked her bottom lip.

Caviera enjoyed the submissive attitude of her new partner. She stood up on the bed and placed one foot on either side of IQs head. She slowly took off her underwear, letting IQ slip it off from around her ankles. The blonde girl reached up to touch the Brazilian woman's unkempt bush, but Caviera had other plans in mind.

Caviera pushed IQs hand away, and proceeded to touch herself, starting at her breasts. She pinched at her nipples and let her head fall back, already feeling an orgasm. She stopped and looked down at the woman beneath her. Monika's blue eyes were wide open, staring at Taina with ecstasy. Caviera bit her lip and trailed her fingers down over her stomach and to her clit, where she pulled apart her lips to reveal herself to her partner.

IQ reached up again, sliding her hands along Cavieras thighs. Caviera rubbed her clit with two fingers, her breathing becoming faster. Monika watched Taina touch herself. She watched the woman's movements closely, learning all she could for the future.

She took in the beauty of the Brazilian woman and let her mouth hang open in awe.

Taina became rougher with her masturbation and stuck two fingers in herself. Her head fell back again and she moaned quietly, tensing into her orgasm. Her legs shook with pleasure, and she dropped to her knees, allowing IQ to lick up her cum.

Monika moaned into Taina, feeling her contractions slowly subside. The Brazilian woman pulled away and laid down next to her partner. It was nearing 6 am, 2 hours until Sledge would wake the both of them up for their meeting.

"I.. I never expected to find this here..." Caviera whispered.

"What's that, liebling?" IQ asked, turning to face the woman.

"You.."


End file.
